


Tiny Sandwiches

by entrapta_stan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrapta_stan/pseuds/entrapta_stan
Summary: This is what I wrote for the 2019 spop easter gift exchange. It's kinda like an exploration of Entrapta's character and why she chooses to join the Horde even though she is a good person.





	Tiny Sandwiches

Entrapta found herself wandering the dimly lit Horde hallways. Though she would never admit it, she was lost. The high ceilings and winding halls reminded her of her home. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now, so she pushed the thought from her mind.  
It wasn't that she didn't miss Dryl. She really did. She had so many happy memories of long hours spent tinkering in her lab and sipping on cool fizzy drinks, but those memories had been soured. The princesses came into her home, gained her trust, and then left her for dead.  
Entrapta didn't know why she had joined them. That's a lie. Entrapta joined them because she thought maybe she found a group of people that really liked her for her, but she knew now she thought wrong.  
The Rebellion likes to pretend they're so open and accepting, but they other anyone who doesn't fit into their cookie cutter idea of a princess. Entrapta saw this for the first time at Princess Prom when Adora and the other princesses were so mistrusting of Scorpia and Catra just because they were different.  
Entrapta wasn't dumb. She knew the Horde wasn't perfect, but neither was the Rebellion. At least the Horde didn't have that whole holier than thou attitude. The Rebellion had this idea that the Horde is trying to control what they don't understand, but really they were just trying to make sense of the world. Entrapta, being a scientist, didn't see anything wrong with that. She even thought it was the right thing to do.  
Entrapta had made more progress on combining First One's tech with modern technology in the last few weeks working with the Horde than she had in the years she lived in Dryl. The Horde welcomed her when no one else had.  
Besides what was so great about the Rebellion? They had She-Ra, but Entrapta knew She-Ra wasn't as invincible as previously thought.  
Since joining the Horde Entrapta finally found a chance to really truly prove herself. Catra and Scorpia listened to Entrapta even if they had no idea what she was saying, and Hordak trusted her to lead the Horde's efforts in understanding First One's tech despite the fact he just met her.  
Entrapta had made new friends she knew weren't going to leave her this time and got to spend all her time working with them. She rebuilt Emily and was finally moving on.  
As Entrapta rounded the corner she ran into something, or rather someone. Scorpia dropped the metal tray she was caring and gave out a high pitched yelp.  
"So sorry. I didn't see you there. Are those tiny sandwiches?"  
"Yeah. They were." Scorpia said picking up the tray.  
"Again, sorry."  
"It's no problem. I was just bringing them because Catra wanted to have a strategic meeting, and I thought we could use some snacks."  
"If you show me the way I'll show you and Catra something cool."  
"Okay," Scorpia said. "let's go then."  
Entrapta followed Scorpia through the winding halls, beaming the whole way. They stopped in front of a tall door.  
"After you." Entrapta said gesturing for Scorpia to enter the room.  
When they entered the room Catra was waiting for them.  
"What took you guys so long? Actually, it doesn't matter. Let's get started. Entrapta, have you made any progress working with First One's tech?"  
"Not exactly, but..."  
"What does that mean?" Scorpia interrupted with a mixture of excitement and confusion in her voice.  
"You see, back at Dryl I had been experimenting with a salvaged disk. The First One's code in the disk reacted with the First One's tech in my robots infecting them with some sort of a virus."  
"What does that mean for us?" Catra asked.  
"I kept the disk after we defeated the infected bots. Just listen."  
Entrapta held out a tape recorder and pressed play.  
\- The tall one turned infected too. She turned less tall. -  
"This changes everything," Catra said as a smirk grew on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though it was short. You can find me on Tumblr @ stanentrapta


End file.
